A half vampire and half demon named Kagome
by esmegurl26
Summary: Most people don't know the difference between demons, vampire, and humans.Kagome was one of them untill she was turned a demon.Now she is sucked into a world filled with demon hating vamps and vamp hating demons.What will she do when she meets Edward?


Okay, this is my first story so I don't know if it will be all that good. Please tell me if you like it or not. I have made slight/major changes to this story!!! I am now obsessed with Twilight!!! I will still keep the other story up, but this one will be my longest story!!! WOO!!!

Disclamer: I own none of the charaters in Inuyasha or Twilight. I only own the characters that I have created. No stealing!

A scream erupts as a young woman ran through the forest with almost blinding speed, her young daughter in her arms. Soon out of the forest she stopped for a quick second to look around. She spotted a castle. She dashed towards the entrance, ran over the bridge and past the market place. She held her child as she climbed some veins. Once she reached the top she set her daughter down. She climbed up and got her ground steady before picking up her daughter. She ran over to the stone bridge after picking up her child. She took out a bow seemingly from no where and shot one ofthe guards. She ran past and shot all four guards blocking her way to the big black iron gate leading to the castle. She didn't stop running, tears streaming down her face and fear still fresh in her eyes. A shodow was almost at her feet. She ran by the moat that met her sight. She met a door, picked the lock, went inside, and closed the door quickly. She pulled out her bow and arrows again and shot the two guards blocking the entrance to the castle courtyard. She ran past and right into the King. He was 6'7" and had long silver hair that reached his ankles. He had blue eyes and a well toned body. He was a demon so it was only natural that he look otherworldly.

"What is the meaning of this?" the King asked her. "I thought I told you we couldn't make this work. What we had was special and I'll never forget it... But I love Askara."

"You did, and I'm sorry but I need to explain something to you." The woman stated. She saw that she had his approval to speak. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but this child... she is yours as well as mine. I need to you to take care of her so I know she's safe. I can feel that my time on earth is now limited. So please, take care of Kagome." She held out her daughter to the King. Saying the King was shocked was an understatement. He took the little bundle in his arms and looked at her. She looked similar to her mother. Her eyes opened and he saw his blue eyes staring back at him. He gave a small smile. Kagome yawned and started to stretch. He looked back to the mother of his child.

"Midoriko, how could you keep my child from me? I thought we came to an understanding and agreed that if you had a child that he or she would be taken care of by both of us." He asked sadened that there promise was easily forgotten.

"Well you didn't want anything to do with me so I figured I'd wouldn't let you suffer."

"And you already named her. Didn't you think for one minute that I would have atleast been notified of my flesh and blood? Midoriko, how would you like it if you had a daughter and could never even suggest a name for her?" He asked getting slightly madder each passing minute. They didn't notice that Kagome was on the ground and crawling for the well. She stood up on her feet and touched the wood. She then climbed up to sit on it. Of course being a baby she didn't have perfect balance. She fell back into the well.

'Now's my chance. I can finally kill them and know that I'm not hurting innocent lives.' A shadowed figure thought. He knew what happened when the child fell down the well. She was teleported to a different time where she would be safe and have adopted parents who would care for her. Or so her thought. He then took out his poison darts and shot them at his targets. They stopped arguing and looked at eachother before they fell down dead.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A young woman woke up in her bed drenched in cold sweat from her nightmare. She found herself in her room and pondered her dream. She could still recognize the woman that was in her nightmare. She knew that was her mother because her 'mom' and 'dad' looked nothing like her. They tourtured her and made her do whatever they were too lazy to do. It was horrible! She then wondered where her 'parents' were. 'Probly out drinking again! It was the fourth time this week for christ's sake!'

It all started when some random docter was trying to take her blood for her yearly check up, to see if she was 'normal' by their standerds. He tried to stick the needle in her arm as he touched her soft baby skin. The needle wouldn't go through. She had no rough skin as he tried again. They took her in for even more testing as to why her skin was doing this. They confirmed that she was the only known demon in the world. She had a feeling she wasn't, but that was another story. Her so called 'parents' let them do any test on her that they wanted to. She felt betrayed and ran away once. She had killed many government officials before she lost energy and was captured. They then drilled all the information that they could into her tiny mind. She was very well educated by the time the docters were through with her. She hated her life but everytime she tried to end it herself someone was always there to stop her.

She had read about the past and it fasinated her. She wished that she could have been there and known what it was like. She felt that there was nothing in this time for her. It drove the docters crazy when they found out that she was a Miko as well. They took her to the only other known miko in exsistance. She was then taught how to control her powers into positive energy and enhance her stamina. She was able to run very fast for a very long time and she was well educated in the art of sword fighting, she didn't know if she could ever use it, but it felt good to learn it. If only she could have been there. See everything first-hand and get to know some of the people that lived there. She could only dream of that day.

She had been able to pick up emensly heavy objects since she was a child. She could set fire to what ever she wanted and could also control water. She could make herself look anyway she wanted and could disguise other people as well... but she knew that she has yet to reach her full potential. She could read with amazing speed and recite it on the spot if needed. It amazed all people around her. She didn't need schooling at all.

What all the people didn't know was that she had an amazing voice that could blow away all that hear it. Many people wished that they could have a number of her gifts. It was hard to count all of them.

She was snapped out of her mind when she heard a light and soothing voice calling her name. She followed the source and came infront of the wellhouse. She stood there wondering if she should go in, or just walk away. There was a significant source of power on the other side of the door. Saying she was frightened was an understatment. She finally got the courage and opened the door. There stood who she knew to be her real mother.

"Kagome, my beautiful daughter. Its been a long time since I have seen you last. My, how much you have grown. You look just like I did when I was your age. Except you have you father's blue eyes." She had hair just like her mother's. It was black with a blueish tint and travled all the way down to her waist. At 18 years old she was 5'9" in height and had all the womanly curves that men grew crazy for. Her mother had deep dark green eyes. She walked over to the older woman and was embraced in a hug. "Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry for not keeping an eye on you on that fateful day. But falling through the well was for your own good."

"For my own good? For my own good?!? You must be crazy! My adoptive parents are drunks and my adoptive sister is a bitch! They let the damn docters run stupid test on me and they don't even care about me! So please, I'd like to know, how was falling through the well for my own good." Kagome said with rage in her voice.

"Kagome, calm down! All the trials you were put through made you grow stronger! Please understand that if fate had never put you here you would have been extremly weak. I didn't want you weak before you went on your most challenging adventure. Kagome, your were supposed to be in the past, but it was a good thing that you came to the future." She noticed the interested gleam in her daughter's eyes. "You were destined to help the people in the past over come differences of humans and demons. Trust me, you'll make a difference and the future will be different. It will be full of demons and humans in there real forms. No demon will have to hide from the eyes of humans."

"...Y-you mean that the majority of the outcome of the future is dependent on me?"

"Yes."

"Is there anyone who will be helping me in this at all?" An unkown 'young' woman stepped into the light shining through in the wellhouse.

"I am one of the two people who will be there to help you... I am your sister. My name is Katana. It a pleasure to meet you, my sister." Her voice sounded soft and strong. She stepped into the light and Kagome was amazed. Her hair that came down to her ankles was black with a red hue to it. Her eyes were a deep emerald green with a slight fire in their depths. She came to stand just a few inches shorter than Kagome. She herself had the body of a woman, curves that men were glad to even look at let alone have to themsleves. She was sure to have had many men following her with desire and lust in their eyes. She was a demon, with further inspection you could see her claws and specks of silver highlighting her eyes. When she smiled at Kagome, it was noted that she had sharp fangs. There were markings on her; a dark blue cresent moon high on her forehead, two dark blue stripes on her cheeks going back into the hairline, and a dark blue stripe on each eyelid near the eye that brung out the natrual color of her eyes, two tripes on each wrist sharpening to a point almost touching the beginning. There were most likely more, but they were covered with the woman's clothing. All in all, she was a very beautiful woman. Kagome felt very small in her 'sister's' shadow.

"You were supposed to be my sister?"

"Yes, our mother is a fullblooded demon who just happens to have miko energy coursing through her vains."

"I thought that most demons were distroyed when the humans mostly took over." Katana was laughing as she looked at her younger naive sister.

'She really believed this poor human assumption? I though that she was more educated than this.' Katana thought. "Most demons conceal there image so as to not startle those poor humans. If it were up to me than everything would still be as it had been five-thousand years ago, but sadly humans overpopulated the world and demanded that most demons leave. We have to comceal our true nature from most of these beings. Thats why you have that bracelette, only this one just hides your true image. Now please take it off." Kagome looked at her and then the bracelette. She slowly slipped it off of her wrist. She felt waves of pain flow through her body and calasped to the ground. She gritted her teeth before she was overwhelmed and screamed. She could feel pain in every area of her body, but mostly her eyes. Her mother and sister quickly rushed over to her.

"Kagome, the pain is completely natural since you've never been in your real humanoid form." Her mother explained. "The pain will pass, I assure you." In a matter of minutes the pain subsided and she felt... different... like everything was a tad bit brighter. She could see everything in such greater detail. The smells of the city were revolting, she could hear all the cars passing by. She could hear children playing at the nearby park... but the loudest sound was that of a car pulling into the driveway, and her 'step-parents' calling her name. "Kagome, do you take the responsibility of helping the world get over their differences?" Her mother asked timidly, holding her breath for her daughter's answer. Kagome knew she had to think quickly or her step-parents would find her and send her off to take more tests.

"Yes." She answered with confidence evident in her voice. Her mother and sister smiled.

"Good." Her sister said. "Now jump down the well." Kagome looked at her like she was out of her mind.

"KAGOME!!!" Her step-parents were screaming for her. She knew what she would choose. She looked at her mom, then at her sister. The next thing she saw was a soft blue light as she jumped down the well before everything went black.


End file.
